Scars
by The Wanderer-Chan
Summary: The Sequal to 'Cut', my previous fic. Six months after Ryou's cutting incedent, life is groovy with him and his yami. However, the peace does not keep when Ryou starts making strange nightly dissapearances...Warning: Shounen-ai RxB, YMxR
1. Chapter 1

**Scars, Chapter 1.**

* * *

Din: Wheee! Hello everyone, it's meee!  
Bakura: Oh Ra...it's her. -  
Din: It's okay, Bakura. This time I'm paying you to be in my fic. I'm not holding you hostage anymore.  
Bakura: She finally let me out of that closet.  
Din:D yep! Anyways, this is the sequal to 'Cut', in case you all are stupid and didn't read the summary. oO Bakura: Betcha half of 'em are like, 'ooh. So that's what this fic is'  
Din: shoves Oh please. I have my faithful readers out there! Right, Right?  
Audience: silence  
Din: ;; I'm hated.  
Bakura: Took you long enough to figure that out... .  
Din: Shaddup! 

Now, on with the fic!

_((Oh, BTW...Din does not own Yugioh .)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Ryou let out a deep, heavy sigh as he flopped down, very lightly, onto his bed in his room. He lie there for a few minutes, flat on his stomach, face-down into his pillow before he tiredly looked up at the alarm clock, a low, soft groan coming from his throat. It was 4:47. 3:47 AM, of course. He turned over on the other side of the bed, smilng a bit when he saw his yami, the infamous Bakura, lying under the covers, probobaly wearing nothing under the covers but his boxers, sound asleep.  
"Good...he didn't notice me..." Ryou murmured as he changed into his blue ducky PJ's () and slid into bed to get the three or four hours of sleep before he had to go into school in the morning. Before he did, though, the Hikari rolled up his sleeve, checking on his arm. "Good..." He said again as he noticed that the scars that were once self-inflicted cuts out of his depression were merely small, white lines upon his flesh.

It had been six months since the last Cut had been made, and since then, Ryou had never touched a box cutter again.  
It had also been six months since him and his yami had accually become an 'item'. Now, granted, Bakura wasn't suddenly all about rainbows and butterflies and pink lollipops. He was still psycotic, still sadistic and focused on world-domination, but at least he had respect for Ryou. Well...some respect.  
However, if Ryou had any doubt in his yami's feelings for him, Bakura would be quick to gather the small boy in his arms and shower him with kisses and gentle words, which would always change his mind immidietly.

Ryou just shook his head, sighing heavily as he rolled his sleeve back down then fell still and silent as he fell into a much-needed deep sleep, curled up into a tight ball in his sleep, lost in his dreams, whatever they were.  
Bakura turned after he was sure that the Hikari was asleep. Yes, Bakura was not asleep, like Ryou had thought, but instead had been awake and was waiting for him to return home.

Bakura had said he was tired, and had gone to bed around 10 pm. He knew that normally, Ryou usually watched TV or finished some school project until about 10:30. So he waited. At about 11 pm, Bakura, whom was still wide awake, heard Ryou get up, turn the TV off, walk over to the closet and pull out his black trenchcoat and pulled it on. He shut the lights off before pulling the Sennen Ring off, closing the connection baisicly between Ryou and Bakura, and leave. And of course, he didn't return until around 5 am, tired and worn and ready for bed.

This mysterious, nightly scedule had been going on for 3 months now. Every single damned night.  
And it was pissing the hell out of Bakura. Not to mentioned worrying him.  
Now, normally, Bakura didn't really care what his Hikari did, which was why he hadn't bothered asking before. But now, Bakura knew that something was up, especially since Ryou refused to talk about it.

So, Bakura was lying there in bed, frowning, thinking about what it could be. Either A) Ryou had become a prostitute and didn't want to tell Bakura, B) Ryou had gotten some other nightly job at a convienience store or something, or C) Ryou was taking nightly walks for 5 hours.  
Now He had to think of these options. 'A' was out, since Ryou hardly seemed to be the person to demand for sex in return for money. Hell, the word 'sex' itself seemed foreign to the innocent Ryou. And 'B' was out, since Ryou was still looking for Jobs around town at day. And 'C' was out as well, since Ryou hardly seemed the type to give up an entire of sleep that Ryou always used to look forward to, to walk around Domino all night. Besides, he was too paranoid that Vampires would get to him or something.

Bakura shook his head, reaching over and gently shaking the Hikari awake. "Ryou?" He whispered, "Ryou, wake up"  
However, the hikari was too tired, and in too deep a sleep to even hear him, and therefore did not even stir.  
Bakura sighed heavily, shaking his head, "I'll talk to him tomorrow..." he murmured gently, before relaxing his head against the pilow next to the dead-to-the-world Ryou, and he too fell asleep, the questions on Ryou's mysterious dissapearences plaguing his mind...

**

* * *

**

From the Authoress

Din: w00t! xD Chapter 1, done! I hope you all enjoyed that chappie. Sorry it's short, but Please review.  
Bakura: Oo d00d. I'm a fruit now.  
Din: . No your not! Your a wonderful Yami to a deserving Hikari.  
Bakura: . Don't kid me, Din.  
Din: Oh, fine. Oh! I have an announcement to make!  
Ryou-walks by with a big banner, reading:  
"**PLEASE READ DIN'S STORY ON FICTIONPRESS DOT NET**"-  
Din: Thank you, Ryou. -hands Ryou a smilie-face sticker-  
Ryou: Yay-runs off, bearing sticker-  
Din: He's so easy to please... But, yes! Please, please, PLEASE read my story on fictionpress dot net! Of course the dot should be replaced with a dot... won't let me post links. .  
But, anyways, lol. I'm up to chapter 6, and the name is 'What the Future Holds', and my penname is _'The Wanderer-Chan'_. Please check me out, and please review for both this and the next story! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Scars, Chapter 2 

Din-sobs-  
Bakura: What's with her..? Din's not usually like this.  
Ryou: Two people flamed her fic.  
Bakura: Oh joy.  
Ryou: yep...Chapter 11 of 'Cut'...oh, and in 'Scars' too... it's why this .  
Din:Oh well! I will go on! Life is good, yes..yes...I have more faithful reviewers then I do flamers! But just a note: Please don't flame me. If you don't like the content, then don't read. We are all entitled to our opinions, and I have the right to put up a fic with (almost) any subject, including Shounen-ai. Thank you!

**Special note**: I'm so sorry for everyone that reviewed, but my fic got deleted! So, for all of you that reviewed in chapter one...could you please review again! I"m sorry, again...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP._  
"Goddamn mother fucker...swear to gods one day..." Bakura muttered darkly under his breath as he reached over, practically crushing the alarm clock which blared out annoyingly, breaking the silence of the morning.  
Groaning, Bakura looked over to throw the 'piece of shit' alarm clock out the window, stopping when he saw Ryou, still snoozing away.  
_Odd..._ Bakura thought. _He never overslept his alarm clock_. Especially odd, since Ryou was sleeping with the alarm clock about four inches from his ear.  
Glancing back to the alarm clock, he saw that it was 7:38 am. "...Damn. School is soon.." he whispered,  
looking at the exausted-looking Hikari.  
"Aw, who gives a fuck." Bakura muttered, "Let the brat sleep." he muttered. Besides, he wanted to talk to Ryou about his dissapearences as soon as he woke up.  
Standing up, the Yami stretched out, quickly changed,  
not really caring what the hell he put on and mosied out into the living room, flopping down on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV, not surprised when he settled on some old, black-and-white version of Dracula.

At about ten o'clock, Ryou Bakura rushed out of his bedroom, yanking the jacket of his uniform on, eyes wide, muttering things under his breath as he rushed to his bookbag, throwing the needed items in and slinging it over his shoulder, yelling a quick 'bye' to Bakura, heading to the door.  
However, the said yami, who was still watching that damn Dracula flick, waited patiently until Ryou was right out the door before dissapearing, reappearing behind Ryou (all using his super-cool Yami powers, of course), grabbing his arm, "Hold on." he said sharply,  
pulling him back, "Your not going to school today. You need the rest, and you need a lot of explaining to do..." he said.  
"But Yami!" Ryou exclaimed, "I need to get to school!  
I'm already two hours late!" He pulled against Bakura, however he already knew that he was no match for the stronger, more dominent yami.  
"...Bakura..." he whined one more time as Bakura stubbornly led Ryou into the living room.  
He practically flung him, gently, of course, onto the couch, standing there infront of the confused Hikari,  
his hands on his hips, tapping his foot lightly on the ground, eye twitching at Ryou, "You have some explaining to do, Hikari." Ryou looked even more confused, "...What?" He asked.  
"You've been leaving...every fucking night. For the entire night! Don't think I havn't noticed,  
Ryou...because I have. And I want to know what the hell your doing." He said sharply. Obviously, Bakura wasn't the most pleased person in the world.  
Ryou gulped, looking up at his Yami with wide eyes,  
not even bothering to move. Even though he knew that Bakura and him were on good terms, Ryou dared not get him mad- he knew Bakura could still be destructive.  
"W-w-well...I-I-I j-just...I-I'm going...umm..." Ryou stammered out. He was too afraid to get it out,  
obviously.  
"Speak up, Ryou." Bakura barked flatly.  
Ryou was silent for a long time, chewing on his lower lip as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly, "I can't tell you." eh said softly after a bit.  
"What?" "I said I can't tell you!" Ryou blurted out loudly,  
looking up at him, tears starting to well in his ear.  
"...Why not?" Bakura asked as he sat down next to the now-shaking Ryou on the couch, "If it's because your afraid I'll get mad, I promise you I won't." he said with a gentle sigh.  
Ryou sniffled a bit, wiping his nose with his sleeve,  
"it's not that, Bakura.." He whispered.  
"Then what is it?" Bakura nearly cried out. Gods,  
Ryou was being so damn difficult.  
"I can't tell you, Bakura!" he said sharply, squeezing his eyes shut, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly, "Just please...I really can't. I want to..but I can't." The Thief sighed, "Is it a threat, hmm?" Ryou's pale cheeks turned pink at that, "n-no..It's not, I swear.." he gulped.  
"Ryou, your a horrible liar." He smiled, "I know..." "Then tell me the truth..." Bakura said dully,  
"Really, Ryou. I want to help you. Your so tired all the time...your grades are slipping, and that's odd for you..." he said.  
Ryou gulped, "..H-how do you know, yami?" he asked.  
"your failing your algebra class...whatever the hell that is.." he added, "But..I know. Your school called me up. I mean...I don't care about your grades..." "I'm falling asleep during class, that's why..." Ryou said degradedly.  
"I figured as much...and the Pharaoh's boy has noticed it too..same with that Anzu woman..and Jonouchi,  
too...they've all noticed your change in energy..." Ryou sighed, "...You promise not to tell anyone,  
yami?" "of course, Ryou-chan. Not like I have anyone to tell anyways..." Ryou nodded shakily, "Okay...well...um...it was about a month ago...when Malik moved back to Domino,  
remember? Yeah...Well..." he sniffled a bit, looking at Bakura before sliding over, cuddling into his side snugly, "...His Yami...who came back...well...one day,  
when you were over...before you became independent of the Ring...I was in my Soul Room while you were with Malik...and I don't know how, but Yami Malik managed to make his way into my Soul Room. He started to say stuff...I don't want to say it..and threaten me..." Bakura's brow raised as he put one arm around Ryou,  
"...Did he do anything to you?" "No..." Ryou continued, "...But he did say that I have to come..to him every night..." The Yami's eyes darkened, "..And that's where you've been...with Yami Malik..." Ryou sniffled, nodding, "yeah..." "What does he do while your over?" "..." "Ryou...tell me, dammit."

Ryou was silent for a long time, not looking at his yami, before speaking finally:

"He rapes me."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**FROM THE AUTHORESS**

Bakura: o.O Din, I hate you...  
Ryou: this fic just gets wierder and wierder...  
Din: Yup. Sorry...had to add that.  
Ryou: Your so mean... -sobs-  
Din-pats- aww...it's okay. Bakura'll make things better, right Baku-Chan?  
Bakura: saving the day? That calls for a bonus payment...  
Din-evil glare of ultimate DOOM-  
Bakura: .. or not...  
Din: That's what I thought...

Don't forget to review for chapters **1 and 2!**


End file.
